Smiling
by AdamAddictsAnonymous
Summary: Cat always smiled.


When Cat and Jade met both were ballerinas at Mrs. T's dance studio (the group laughed, _laughed_, and brushed off the thought of Jade ever being a ballerina) and Cat had said she was pretty. Jade hadn't liked her at first which made Cat sad.

But then it was her turn and she was twirling and twirling and twirling (_and oh god the world was spinning_) and she fell. Her older brother had laughed and Jade punched him in the face.

Cat never stopped smiling.

x-x-x

The couple wouldn't admit it but it was Cat that had brought them together. They were all in middle school. Jade was the mean outcast with the straight black hair, dark make up and large combat boots. Cat was the burst of sunshine that had a different hair color every week. And she was also the only one that was able to stand near Jade without getting punched in the face (_not that they were_ _friends_)

Beck was new. Cat wanted to be friends. She introduced him to her (_not_) friend Jade. Beck had flirted, Jade had kicked him in the shin.

Cat had never stopped smiling.

x-x-x

They had turned into the three misfits. Cat; the bright, chirpy, loud, obnoxious, (_crazy_) girl. Back; the completely hot, loved by all, flirtatious boy. And Jade; the violent, abusive, (_insecure_) girl.

It wasn't surprising when the three got into Hollywood Arts (_though people got shocked expressions whenever Cat announced it to the world_) and soon Jade and Beck start dating.

Cat's smile brightened.

x-x-x

Cat had never been in a relationship. Cat had never even been asked out. That is why it was such a shock when Sinjin had asked her out. He walked up to her locker, and in his creepy nasally voice, asked the question.

Cat had rejected him and Jade had walked by. Sinjin followed.

Cat was still smiling.

x-x-x

She had found Robbie scrambling after Rex, who had been thrown by some bully ("_That's not nice!"_) She invited them to sit with her and her friends. He agreed. Beck had been nice, Jade had been silent and bitter. Rex made a comment. Jade threw him across the table and Robbie scrambled after him again.

Three weeks later Robbie asked her out. She had rejected and Rex had yelled out "heartless witch!" before Robbie slumped away. The next day he didn't sit with them.

Cat smile was more forced.

x-x-x

Cat had finally gotten her mother to let her dye her hair. The brown was dull and didn't bring out her personality. Instead of choosing black (_Jade's advice_) or blonde _(Beck's advice_), she dyed it bright red. Bright, velvety red. The kind of red that stood out in a crowd.

Jade had insulted it, Beck had been silent, Robbie's eyes had widened and Rex had snickered. But Cat didn't care; she liked it.

Andre had approached and questioned her choice of hair color. Before long he had joined their tiny little table as well.

Cat hadn't stopped smiling.

x-x-x

Tori and Trina Vega had showed up. Jade hated Tori immediately and Cat (_being the trusty and loyal friend she was_) didn't like Tori either. The dislike only grew when Tori kissed Beck in front of the entire class ("_Jade; please don't cry!"_) but she hid it well. Trina was ok; Cat had finally found someone obnoxious and unique (_just like her_).

Cat continued to smile.

x-x-x

Trina and Robbie kissed. Robbie continued to obsess over the Vega sister, thinking it was something more than it was. Cat wanted to show Robbie it meant nothing so she kissed him. He had joked about introducing her to his grandmother but continued to chase after Trina

Before long Trina finally gave into Robbie's stubbornness and agreed to go on a date. Soon after the two were an official couple and started holding hands in the hallway as well as kissing each other whenever they wanted (_just like Jade and Beck_)

Cat's smile brightened.

x-x-x

Cat helped Andre write a song. He wanted to admit his feelings for Tori so Cat had helped him put it all down on paper. He sang it to her from the roof during lunch (_"Like Romeo and Juliet!"_ _"No Cat."_) She admitted her feelings for them as well.

Soon everyone in Cat's little group of friends were happy and smiling (_and kissing and holding hands_) which made Cat happier.

Cat's smile was at its brightest.

x-x-x

It was Cat's birthday and she wanted to go see a movie (_"A romantic one Jade! No horror movies!_) she 'awwed' and 'ooed' and gushed about how adorable the couples on the screen were. At the end of the movie she turned to her friends to talk about how great the movie was (_and they'd go back to her house for cupcakes_) but they were kissing.

She wanted to be happy for her friends but she couldn't help but feel lonely. They were the group she had brought together and they slowly paired off and edged her out.

Cat didn't smile the entire walk back to her house.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Victorious~

**Author's Notes:**

Don't ask where this came from cause I have no idea. I just wanted to try a different type of writing style Cat is totally my favorite character (even if Adam from Degrassi is ten times more amazing and holds a special-er place in my heart)

I'm not that pleased with how it came out but eh~ I feel bad for her because I can imagine everyone in the group pairing up and totally leaving her in the dust D=

Anyway~ DEGRASSI'S COMING SOON! 8D Only like 26 more days and then finally, _FINALLY_, I'll get to see my precious Adam! 8D

Love Me?

V


End file.
